I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for resource management in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Control transmissions are prepared in various wireless communication system implementations by mapping a series of modulation symbols corresponding to the transmissions to be conducted to respective layers, precoding the respective layer-mapped streams, and mapping the precoding output to one or more groups of available resource elements. However, for some control channels, such as the Physical Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) Indicator Channel (PHICH), application of conventional layer mapping, preceeding, and/or resource mapping techniques results in a portion of available system resources to remain unutilized. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement resource management techniques for a wireless communication system that enable more complete and efficient use of available system resources.